


Food is way better than sex.

by poohsticks



Series: Queeroko no Basuke [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Kuroko Tetsuya, Asexual Character, Asexual Kuroko Tetsuya, Established Relationship, Mentions of Sex, Other, Polyamory, Queeroko no Basuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko loves his boyfriends but would wish they wouldn't have so much sex.</p><p>Kuroko is Agender and Asexual and Panromantic<br/>Aomine is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon)<br/>Kagami is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food is way better than sex.

“Shush guys, I’m trying to sleep.” Kuroko turned to glare at Kagami and Aomine.

“Yeah Taiga, shut up.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow at the guy below him. “You’re the one who wakes the neighbours up with your moans!”

“No you do!”

“It’s definitely you.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is n-”

Kuroko cut Aomine off. “It’s both of you!” Both Kuruko’s boyfriends pouted but Kuroko continued anyway. “I should know, I have to listen.” They watched as Kuroko’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Kagami rolled off Aomine so he could shuffle towards Kuroko’s side of the bed. Aomine climbed off the bed walked round to the other side and forced his way onto the narrow gap between the edge of the bed and Kuroko. They snuggled closer to their partner and began peppering each of Kuroko’s cheeks with soft kisses. Kuroko tried to hold back a smile, loving how natural it all felt and how comforting Aomine and Kagami were being. Kuroko was just glad that they still had their boxers on.

They fell asleep curled up together.

 

 

The next morning Kuroko woke up before the others. Sitting up carefully so as not to disturb them Kuroko lifted various limbs so as to escape the bed placing them back gently once free. Kuroko dashed to the toilette but was still careful to be quite.

When Kuroko popped back into the bedroom and saw that Kagami and Aomine were now curled up together. Kuroko smiled and left the room shutting the door quietly.

Kuroko had been working in the kitchen for around an hour deciding to make breakfast for once. Kagami was the better cook but Kuroko liked to surprise him and Aomine sometimes. Having just set the table Kuroko went back to the bedroom to wake the other’s up.

But they were already awake, and having sex. Knowing that they wouldn’t have noticed the door opening Kuroko picked up one of the pillows lying on the floor and snuck up behind them. The next think Aomine and Kagami knew they were being hit with a pillow.

“Stop having sex I made breakfast!” Shouted Kuroko at the bodies beneath the blanket.

“Tetsu!” Screamed Kagami and Aomine in unison. Kuroko stopped with the onslaught but kept shouting.

“Daki! Taiga! Food!” Kuroko began throwing clothes at them instead.

“I made breakfast, it’ll be going cold.” Kuroko finally let up with the shouting.

“Tetsu we were having sex.” Aomine only looked a little upset, Kagami just looked amused.

“I know. I’m not blind. But food is way better than sex.” Kagami was trying not to laugh now as he knew that would only rile the others up even further.

“Easy for you to say.” Muttered Aomine but he grabbed some of the clothes that had been thrown at him and started putting them on. Kagami had also started to get dressed.

“Come on Daki, Tetsu does have a point. Food is better than sex.” Kagami and Kuroko shared a smile as Aomine pouted.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Sorry what was that.” Kagami called backing towards the door.

“You heard me. Stop laughing Taiga!” But he didn’t and soon Koruko and then Aomine had joined in. Aomine jumped on to Kagami’s back he had to adjust but he easily lifted Aomine into a piggy back. Kuroko decided to cling onto Aomine and the three stumbled into the kitchen falling into a laughing heap.


End file.
